Bad Girl and Cool DJ
by Mickyours
Summary: Naruto—gadis berandalan korban Broken Home, pergi ke arena balap untuk menemui sahabatnya. Akibat kecerobohannya Naruto malah terjebak dalam kamar yang tak lain milik sang DJ terkenal bernama Sasuke. SasuFem!Naru (VERSI BARU-GANTI AKUN-PREV MCCLOSKY)
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Girl and Cool DJ**

By

 _ **Baby Micky**_

SasuFem!Naru Fanfiction

 _ **A/N :**_ _Fanfic ini sebelumnya pernah di fublish di akun saya dengan pename_ _ **McClosky**_ _akan tetapi—sehubung dengan saya yang sudah tidak bisa mengakses akun tersebut, jadi saya akan memfublish ulang cerita ini. Cerita ini adalah remake dari cerita yang saya tulis di blog pribadi dengan judul Hidden Side. Saya tekankan bahwa fic ini bukan hasil menjiplak karena fic ini asli murni dari saya a.k.a_ _ **McClosky.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing**_ _: SasuFem!Naru_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Original story by_ _ **Baby Micky or McClosky**_

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Rated**_ _: M – for all content_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Drama-Romance-Angst-Action-Crime_

 _ **WARNING:**_ _Alternative Universe-Modern Setting_

 _Bad language-Ribaldry-alcohol-Smoking-Drugs-_

 _Genderswitch-Out Of Character-Adult Fiction_

 _Typo- Bad Chara-Bashing Chara_

 **Summary :**

Naruto—gadis berandalan korban Broken Home, pergi ke arena balap untuk menemui sahabatnya. Akibat kecerobohannya Naruto malah terjebak dalam kamar yang tak lain milik sang DJ terkenal bernama Sasuke.

Namaku Naruto Namikaze, umurku delapan belas tahun. Aku gadis yang lahir dari keluarga Broken Home, dibesarkan oleh Ayah yang sangat gila kerja hingga dia lupa jika dia punya anak gadis. Aku tinggal disebuah kota kecil disudut paling timur sebuah negara.

Aku bersekolah di Konoha H High School, sekolah dengan predikat sekolah paling buruk di kota Konoha. Sekolah yang hanya berisi sampah masyarakat, siswa-siswi yang bersekolah di sini pastilah memiliki catatan hitam di raportnya. Termasuk aku, _well_ aku hanya memiliki satu catatan hitam dan itu akibat dari aku yang memukuli seorang siswa dari sekolah Konoha D hingga koma tiga bulan, kejadian itu saat aku berumur lima belas tahun. Demi apapun itu bukan salahku sepenuhnya, siswa itu melakukan pelecehan terhadapku, hampir memperkosa ku yang saat itu berada di arena balap liar. Aku memukulnya sebagai tindakan perlindungan diri, namun siapa sangka aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku jelas dituntut oleh orang tua korban, hampir merasakan dinginnya sel penjara jika saja teman-temanku tidak memberikan pembelaan saat itu.

Tapi sialnya kepala sekolahku tahu dan menuliskan namaku dalam catatan hitam murid bermasalah. Ayah memasukkan aku kesekolah Konoha H saat aku lulus, dia bilang terserah jika aku ingin berbuat kenakalan asal prestasiku dalam pelajaran tetap bagus. Aku setuju dengan Ayah, aku termasuk murid populer di sekolah itu, alasan pertama jelas berkat tindakan kriminal sewaktu aku masih di sekolah menengah pertama, kedua aku anak donatur terbesar di sekolah dan ketiga prestasiku dalam belajar. Mungkin haha aku tidak peduli, _well yeah_ lupakan saja.

Aku tidak ingin munafik, aku mengaku nakal. Aku punya jiwa pemberontak yang mengalir dari tubuhku, berterima kasih pada ibuku, setidak aku berharap aku tidak akan berakhir sama sepertinya. Sering melakukan _bullying_ , bebicara kasar, tidak memperhatikan guru, membolos, tidak disiplin jelas itu sisi negatif yang ku miliki.

Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun aku lalai dalam tugas, aku selalu mengerjakan tugasku meskipun terlambat. Setidaknya aku mengerjakan haha. Aku tahu siapa yang harus aku hormati dan siapa yang tidak, aku akan menolong orang lain selama aku bisa, begini-begini aku punya jiwa solidaritas tinggi. Ah itu bisa masuk sebagai sisi positif?

Orang-orang terkadang selalu memandang sebelah mata sekolahku, pikirnya kami sekumpulan kotoran yang pantas di injak? Pikir mereka lebih baik dari kami? Terkadang aku tertawa, mereka berperilaku seperti orang suci tanpa mereka sadari mereka bahkan lebih kotor dari kami. Mereka hanya terlalu suka mencampuri hidup orang lain tanpa tahu bahkan hidup mereka tidaklah tertata lebih rapi. Menjijikan.

Remaja menjadi nakal pastilah ada alasan yang melatarbelakangi perbuatan mereka dan aku sadari itu. Bagaimana perubahan itu membentuk sosok aku yang baru, gadis pemberontak berkepala batu. Semua berawal dari keputusan Ayah dan Ibu yang memilih bercerai.

Mereka tidak tahu apa akibatnya.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil berusia sembilan tahun saat mengetahui orang tuanya akan bercerai? Terlebih anak perempuan, jelas lemah, cengeng. Lalu mereka membisikkan kalimat ajaib berupa _"Semua akan baik-baik saja."_

Bullshit! Cih,

Ya baik-baik saja, setidaknya untuk orang dewasa seperti mereka. Bagi anak-anak itu mimpi buruk. Meski disatu sisi ingin keluarganya tetap utuh tapi jika dipertahankan akan jauh lebih buruk. Dan disatu sisi lagi, kebahagiannya akan hilang, biarpun kebahagian lain akan menanti. Tapi apakah akan sama?

Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari menjadi korban Broken Home? Korban bullying? Korban pemerkosaan? Menjadi anak terbuang atau ditusuk teman dari belakang? Tidak ada!

Masih segar di ingatanku, hari terakhir dimana mereka membawaku ke taman bermain, mereka terlihat baik-baik saja—setidaknya untuk pengelihatanku. Kami tertawa bersama, kesana kemari mencoba berbagai wahana, indah sekali rasanya. Tanpa sadar bahwa itu menjadi kebersamaan sebagai keluarga yang utuh untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kami menaiki bianglala dan saat itulah Ayah dan ibu mengatakan bahwa mereka akan berpisah sebab tidak ada lagi kecocokkan diantara mereka. Aku ingat, aku tertawa keras, Ayah sangat suka melontarkan lelucon. Ayah dan Ibu menatap bingung ke arah ku, aku bilang,"Leluconmu tidak lucu Dad." Hingga tanpa sadar aku sudah menangis. Ayah merengkuhku kedalam pelukannya sementara ibu ikut menangis.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa duniaku benar-benar runtuh detik itu juga. Tidak ada senyum apalagi tawa di hari-hari berikutnya. Semunya berubah, Ibu tidak pernah kembali ke rumah sedangkan Ayah lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di kantor.

Aku? Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan lagi, diam adalah jalan terbaik, tidak ada gunanya untuk protes, aku banyak berpikir sebelum tidur dimalam hari. Tentang hal-hal seperti apa yang harus aku lakukan berikutnya, aku bingung dan kesepian.

Saat umurku menginjak sebelas tahun kakek—ayah dari ayahku datang. Membawaku pergi kembali ke tanah kelahiran ayahku. Kakek seorang jendral besar. Beliau sering membawaku ke kamp pelatihan militer, aku senang bukan kepalang, alih-alih merasa takut aku malah sebaliknya. Aku suka ketika melihat mereka beraksi, memukul, membanting atau bagaimana mereka melepaskan peluru-peluru dari pistol berbagai jenis. Aku yang merasa bahwa hal yang mereka lakukan tersebut adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan pun langsung merengek pada kakek jika aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama.

Dengan senang hati beliau menyetujuinya beliau bahkan berkata,"Aku yakin kau akan tertarik karena itulah aku membawamu kemari." Aku tahu maksudnya, beliau ingin aku melupakan perceraian ayah dan ibu, meski sebenarnya tanpa harus seperti ini pun aku akan tetap melupakannya.

Aku tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan Ibu di luar sana, tidak pernah pulang sekedar untuk melihat kondisiku, aku juga tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan ayah di tempat kerjanya, asalkan ayah tidak membawa wanita lain ke rumah. Bukan khawatir jika posisi ibu digantikan tapi hanya mencegah terulangnya percerain dan menyisakan korban baru.

Kakek mengajarkanku cara bertahan hidup di alam bebas, mengajariku menggunakan pistol, memanah, bela diri dan dasar-dasar menjadi Intelijen. Aku menikmati setiap latihan meskipun itu sangat sulit, aku dapat berbaur meskipun aku masih sangat muda. Sejujurnya bukan hanya aku anak kecil yang ada disana. Cukup banyak dan kebanyakkan pun adalah lelaki. Tapi tidak masalah, aku bisa berteman dengan siapa saja.

Ada satu kenangan yang paling berarti bagiku, _moment_ yang tidak bisa kulupakan, saat melihat latihan pasukan elite di kamp tawanan. Aku masih ingat bagaimana mereka melakukan latihan yang sangat berat, mereka diperlakukan seperti musuh.

Kakek tidak tahu akibat dari bela diri yang beliau ajarkan membawa malapetaka, Ayah bilang begitu saat melihatku pulang tawuran dalam keadaan babak belur. Umurku enam belas tahun saat pertengkaran itu terjadi.

"Ayah menyesal menyetujui keinginan kakekmu Naru, kamu jadi berandalan setelah menguasai bela diri, ini malapetaka! Mau jadi apa kamu Naru?! Kamu itu perempuan, tidak sepantasnya berperilaku kasar seperti itu!" Dan aku berdecak, mencibir sambil mendengarkan Ayah yang mulai berbicara banyak hal.

"Jangan membuat Ayah malu dengan perilaku brutalmu Naruto, cukup sekali kamu membuat namamu ada di daftar hitam murid bermasalah! tidakkah kamu malu Naruto? Ayah saja malu nak."

Aku benar-benar tersulut emosi waktu itu, aku masihlah remaja labil yang memiliki tempramen. Aku berteriak di depan wajahnya.

"Salahkan saja Ayah yang tidak pernah mengurusku dengan benar! Gila kerja hingga lupa punya anak yang perlu dijaga dan di didik dengan benar! Jangan salahkan aku saja! Aku tidak mau menjadi anak lemah dan menjadi korban bully! Apa kau sadar aku kurang kasih sayang disini! Kalian mengubahku!" untuk pertama kalinya aku bertindak kurang ajar di depannya.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir jika aku tertekan dengan perceraian kalian? Apa pernah otak jenius mu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku?!

Hiks...

Kau selalu berkomentar ini itu, tapi kau tidak pernah mencoba mengerti perasaanku! Kau anggap apa aku ini?

Bukan aku yang meminta untuk dilahirkan! Tapi kenapa kalian memperlakukan aku seperti ini?!"

Jari telunjuk mengacung tepat di depan wajahnya yang awalnya terlihat berkilat marah menjadi berubah, sendu. Aku berteriak, aku meluapkan semua emosiku, marah, sedih, kecewa berbaur menjadi satu. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk pergi.

Aku tidak pulang lebih dari seminggu setelahnya, menginap di markas Foxes. Foxes sendiri adalah geng milikku yang diketuai sahabatku—Neji Hyuuga yang hidupnya tak juah berbeda dariku. Dia seorang anak Yakuza, dia lah yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya begitu pula sebaliknya. Dia yang menjagaku setiap kali aku menginap di markas padahal tanpa harus di jaga sekalipun aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.

Neji orang yang sulit mengendalikan emosi. Katakanlah aku sombong karena kenyataannya Neji memerlukankku sebagai pengontrol emosinya. Itu terbukti ketika balap liar tahun lalu, pertengkaran yang dimulai musuh Neji hingga berakhir dengan adu otot. Neji menghajar habis-habisan musuhnya itu, tidak ada yang berani menolong orang itu bahkan aku juga hanya bisa menjadi penonton. Sampai aku sadar bahwa Neji sudah diluar batas, dengan keberanian yang tersisa aku mencoba menghentikannya dengan tindakkan yang bisa di katakan konyol.

Aku memelukkanya, berusaha untuk membuatnya tenang, aku hanya mengatakan hal yang terlintas dikepala ku. Aku bilang semua akan baik-baik saja karena aku akan selalu bersamanya. Konyol sekali bukan? Aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang memburu dan tubuhnya bergetar tidak menentu terasa dingin, Neji dalam keadaan sakau tapi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dia masih bisa bertahan. Aku pikir Neji mengidap kelainan mental. Setelahnya aku tidak bertanya apapun, aku hanya membawanya ke tempat yang tenang untuk memberikan sesuatu yang dibutuhkan neji, Narkoba.

Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba untuk menghentikannya aku tetap tidak bisa, kecuali Neji sendiri yang ingin berhenti. Aku juga meminta anak buah Neji untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang ada dengan baik-baik.

Dan mulai saat itu aku selalu ada disisinya, mecoba untuk mengawasinya, mengikuti kemana pun Neji melakukan balap liar. Aku hanya terlalu takut jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, Neji terlalu berharga untukku.

Suatu malam aku terbangun dari tidur, suara ribut dari lantai bawah mengusik ketenanganku. Dengan sangat kesal aku turun untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dengan langkah pelan aku menyusuri lorong menuju sumber suara—ruang kerja Ayahku, lampu masih menyala terang, aku masih bisa melihatnya lewat sela-sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Aku terkejut melihat sosok wanita yang tak lain adalah Ibu, masih terlihat cantik dan sehat meski sedang marah-marah, kata-kata makian tak henti keluar dari mulutnya sementara Ayah menatap malas mantan istrinya tersebut.

Tidak ada niatan untuk masuk kedalam dan memeluk ibu, mengatakan seberapa rindu aku padanya. Sudah dari awal aku tidak peduli lagi dengan segala tindak tanduknya. Aku memutuskan diam menunggu mereka menyadari kehadiranku. Sesuai dugaan, mereka akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku. Ekspresi terkejut terpampang jelas di wajah mereka, Ibu bergegas membuka pintu dan menarikku kedalam.

"Sudah berapa lama kamu disana Naruto?" Ibu bertanya lirih seraya mengelus kepalaku lembut, aku menepis pelan tangannya pertanda tidak suka atas tindakkannya. Aku berjalan ke samping Ayah tanpa menghiraukan raut wajah Ibu yang menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Suara kalian mengganggu tidurku, aku pikir setelah kalian bercerai tidak akan ada keributan seperti ini lagi." Kataku santai.

"Naruto apa maksudmu sayang?" Aku bahkan merasa muak mendengar suara Ibu.

"Aku tidak tahu alasanmu kembali kemari dan memaki ayah seperti tadi, pikir ku kau tidak akan menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang." Aku menyindir. Bola mata itu membelalak jelas terkejut dengan cara bicaraku yang kasar itu, Ibu menatap ayah seakan menyalahkan pria itu.

Aku mendengus halus,"Kalau pun kalian masih ingin bertengkar, tolong pelankan sedikit suara kalian. Berisik!" dengan keras aku menutup pintu.

Aku tidak benar-benar pergi, aku bersembunyi di balik pintu. Tidak terdengar suara untuk beberapa saat, sampai

"Kau lihat bagaimana sikapnya barusan? Itu sangat kasar Minato! Cara apa yang kau lakukan untuk mendidiknya?"

"Kau menyalahkanku? Haha lucu sekali!

Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau tidak pernah datang bahkan untuk sekedar menjenguknya! Lalu kau dengan mudahnya menyalahkan aku atas sikap kurang ajar Naruto?

...

Harusnya kau berpikir, Ibu macam apa yang meninggalkan anaknya begitu saja? Lihat Khusina! Anakmu menjadi brandal! Pulang malam bahkan ikut tawuran!"

Cukup aku tidak tahan lagi mendengarkan perdebatan mereka. Detik itu juga aku segera menelpon Neji bertanya ada dimana anak itu sekarang. Tidak peduli bahkan jika sekarang sudah tengah malam, aku tidak akan bertahan jika terus berada disini.

Ketika panggilan telah tersambung, suara deru mobil dan teriakkan terdengar jelas di sebrang sana.

"Dimana posisimu?"

"Arena balap distrik 12."

"Sial, kenapa jauh sekali." Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar begitu mengetahui posisi Neji. Letaknya terlalu jauh dari rumahku dan arena balap yang sering kami kunjungi.

"Ada apa? Ini sudah jam 1 bukankah kamu sakit."

"Suruh anak buahmu menjemputku sekarang juga! Aku menginap dimarkas." Perintahku mutlak.

"Lagi?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, tunggu di tempat biasa." Tanpa menjawab aku langsung bergegas mengambil ransel yang sudah berisi keperluanku, mengambil Sweater dan aku segera melesat keluar. Suara ribut masih terdengar ketika aku keluar.

Kurapatkan sweater ku untuk menghalau udara dingin yang mulai menusuk menembus kulit. Udara semakin dingin setiap harinya karena telah memasuki musim gugur. Aku mendongak melihat langit malam tanpa taburan bintang, tempatku berdiri tepat dibawah sebuah pohon besar disamping sungai kecil tak jauh dari rumahku.

Sudah dua puluh menit lebih aku menunggu, aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya hingga membuatku menunggu selama ini, ck membuatku semakin jengkel luar biasa. Tak lama kemudian aku bisa melihat cahaya kuning dari kejauhan, cahaya itu semakin dekat membuat bentuk nyata. Seorang laki-laki berhenti dengan motor sport merah didepanku.

"Lama." Naruto mendesis kesal, lelaki yang lebih muda dari Naruto itu hanya menggaruk belakang kepalnya salah tingkah.

"Maaf Naru, Aku harus memutar untuk menghindari polisi yang berpatroli." Gadis itu hanya berdecak dan segera melompat keatas motor besar itu. "Kembali ke arena balap, Shino."

Motor itu melaju membelah jalanan yang sepi.

Ketika mereka tiba, lautan manusia tengah bersorak riang. Banyak gadis remaja berpakaian minim bahan berlenggang sana sini. Tawa-tawa dan berbagai perkumpulan dan dentuman musik memekikkan telinga menyambut kedatangan. Di arena parkir banyak pasangan yang tengah melakukan hal-hal dewasa, Naruto hanya menggeleng maklum.

Ketika mereka melangkah semakin jauh, sepertinya Naruto sadar telah menjadi sorotan. Mungkin aneh melihat seorang gadis dengan dress tidur tengah berkeliaran di arena balap liar yang digunakan anak-anak nakal untuk bersenang-senang. telinganya bisa mendengar bisik-bisik yang berisi cemoohan terhadap mereka. Aku tidak peduli, dengan gaya angkuh aku berjalan disamping Shino yang sama tidak pedulinya denganku. Pikirnya masa bodoh.

Mungkin mereka pikir aku gadis polos yang dibawa paksa, ya ampun aku ingin tertawa saja rasanya, menggelikan. Naruto membantin. Naruto melepas Sweater putihnya mengikat kedua lengan sweater itu ke pinggang rampingnya, rambut pirang keemasan miliknya dia biarkan tergerai. Ransel biru terlempar menuju Neji yang tengah asik bermain dengan beberapa gadis sexy, Neji yang memiliki refleks tinggi dengan cepat menangkap ransel itu, matanya memicing tajam ke arah pelaku—Naruto.

Naruto duduk tepat disamping Neji setalah pemuda itu mengusir para gadisnya menjauh. Pemuda itu menyalakan sebatang rokok lalu mengacungkan rokok tersebut ke arah Naruto. Gadis itu menggeleng, tidak bernafsu menghisap benda sumber penyakit tersebut. Neji menggidikkan bahunya lalu menghisap rokok tersebut penuh nikmat. Naruto menghela nafas berat,"Dia datang." Katanya lirih.

"Ibumu?"

"Ya,... mereka bertengkar lagi"

"Dan kamu melarikan diri kemari?" Neji bertanya sangsi. Naruto mengibaskan tangannya guna menghalau asap rokok, mengambil paksa rokok yang terselip diantara bibir Neji lalu membuang dan menginjaknya di tanah.

"Telingaku panas mendengar mereka terus saling memaki dan menyalahkan. Membuatku semakin muak." Ujar Naruto sarkastik. Neji melihat gadis di depannya menyambar kaleng bir entah milik siapa dan menyesapnya untuk menghilangkan dahaga. Mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya yang dalam keadaan kurang baik.

"Tidakkah kamu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Ibumu? Meluapkan perasaanmu misalnya... kamu tidak bisa terus menghindari orangtua mu Naruto, cobalah berbica dengan kepala dingin.

Bukannya aku menyalahkanmu, disini aku bicara sebagai sahabatmu. Terkadang aku merasa kau masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan, kenyataan bahwa orangtuamu memilih bercerai. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

Naruto tertegun, maniknya memandang dalam lawan bicaranya. Hatinya bergetar merasa membenarkan perkataan Neji. Mungkin Neji benar, aku bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan. Pikirnya miris.

"M-mungkin kamu benar... kadang aku iri melihat keluarga orang lain yang sempurna. Aku bahkan sering menyalahkan Tuhan atas perceraian orangtuaku, tanpa berpikir mungkin itu garis takdir yang Tuhan tentukan.

Aku tidak tahu perasaan mereka, aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku sendiri, aku egois Neji! Aku membiarkan masalalu mengekangku, aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk bangkit. Aku membiarkan amarah menguasaiku.

Tidakkah aku sangat jahat?" Neji merengkuh tubuh yang terlihat rapuh itu kepelukkannya,"Menangislah." Pemuda itu mencoba menenangkan. Naruto menangis meski tanpa suara, persetan degan tempat dirinya berada sekarang. Dia hanya ingin menangis.

"Jangan menyalahkan atas apa yang sudah terjadi, biarkan semuanya mengalir. Tuhan akan memberikan hal yang jauh lebih indah untuk menggantikan hal buruk yang telah kita lalui...

Buka hatimu perlahan, berikan kesempatan untuk orangtuamu agar mereka bisa mengganti apa yang pernah mereka lewatkan dulu." Neji mengusap punggung yang bergetar itu dengan hati-hati. Disaat seperti inilah Neji telihat seperti sosok kakak bagi Naruto, Neji memiliki pemikiran yang jauh lebih dewasa. Hal itulah yang menjadi salah satu faktor yang menjadikan keduanya dekat dalam artian persahabatan. Walau terkadang mereka sering berselisih faham hingga memicu adu mulut tetapi tidak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk berbaikkan.

Setelah puas menangis Naruto kembali dengan sikapnya yang menjengkelkan, wajahnya datar, kakiknya disilangkan dan tangannya memegang sekaling bir. Posisinya masih duduk disamping Neji namun saling membelakangi dengan punggung yang saling menyatu. Naruto terus meneguk minuman itu membuat Neji berdecak jengkel. Naruto mendelik ketika kaleng birnya direbut paksa oleh Neji."Cukup, ingat kau sedang sakit bodoh! Perutmu akan sakit jika terus meminum bir, aku yakin kau tidak mengisi perutmu saat hendak kemari." Naruto memutar bola matanya malas, Neji yang cerewet terkadang sangat menyebalkan, pikirnya masam.

Naruto menatap sekeliling dia baru sadar bahwa ada pub mewah dan panggung terbuka lengkap dengan peralatan DJ. Naruto pun segera menyeret Neji menuju pub yang berada disamping panggung. Saling berdesakkan, hawa panas penuh keringat begitu terasa bercampur bau badan dan parfume. Naruto dengan kurang ajarnya mendorong setiap orang yang menghalangi jalannya, mengabaikan segala umpatan dari korbannya. Neji menjaga tubuh Naruto dari tangan-tangan nakal yang hendak menjamah tubuh sexy Naruto. Kadang Neji mengutuk tubuh gadis pirang yang memiliki bentuk seperti gitar Spanyol itu, bukan karena dia bosan atau repotnya dia menjaga sahabatnya itu dari lelaki mata keranjang, hey dia lelaki normal dan dia pastilah tergoda dengan gadis sexy. Dia bahkan sering menelan ludah apabila melihat gadis didepannya itu berpakaian ketat yang menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya meski Naruto sendiri tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

Dan sekarang gadis bar-bar itu dengan percaya diri melangkah bersama pakaian tidurnya diantara lautan manusia. Penampilan Naruto tidaklah buruk, dia hanya memakai dress yang panjangnya sejengkal di atas lutut dengan belahan dada rendah. Bagus terlihat begitu menggiurkan.

 _Crowds_ memenuhi lapangan terbuka, mereka berteriak girang saat dentuman beat dimainkan. Cahaya warna-warni silih berganti menyerot mereka. Hentakkan kaki yang menandakan betapa bersemangatnya mereka menanti pertunjukkan dari DJ. Tawa dan pekikkan silih berganti ikut meramaikan suasana. Laki-laki dan perempuan melebur dengan suasana memabukkan.

Electro mengudara dan sorak _Crowds_ makin menggila. Mereka berteriak, bergerak liar tanpa henti, senyum mengembang, mereka merasa bebas.

Naruto menatap tanpa minat kearah lapangan, dia tidak dalam mood yang bagus. Neji sudah menghilang sejak tadi, Naruto mendengus begitu matanya menemukan Neji tengah bercumbu ganas dengan seorang gadis tak jauh dari bar. Seseorang menepuk bahu Naruto, gadis itu menoleh menemukan seorang gadis cantik tengah menyodorkan minuman padanya.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung?" Naruto menggeleng, dia mengambil gelas dari tangan Bartender itu, gelas berisi soda dengan irisan lemon didalamnya."Malas." sahutnya, gadis Bartender itu mengangguk lalu terkekeh membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Kupikir kamu gadis polos yang baru saja diculik Neji entah darimana." Ujar gadis itu. Naruto terkekeh geli,"Apa aku nampak terlalu polos?" tanyanya bergurau.

"Bagitulah."

Dan keduannya pun tertawa, tenggelam delam percakapan seru.

Hentakkan beat tidak sekuat tadi, berganti dengan lagu yang terasa sensual ditelinga pendengarnya. Orang-orang mulai terbuai dalam suasana intens yang membangkitkan nafsu birahi, hormon yang tak bisa dikontrol membuat mereka seakan buta. Banyak pasangan menepi menuju tempat tertentu untuk mencapai puncak surga dunia. Ada juga pasangan yang tak tahu malu melakukan hubungan intim diruang terbuka. Bahkan _oral sex_ di kap mobil tau yang saling tunggung meski tidak telanjang misalnya. Ini arena bebas, tidak perlu khawatir tentang apapun. Orang-orang disini memiliki wajah setebal tembok. Bagi _partygoers_ itu bukanlah hal tabu untuk dilihat didunia malam. Selain kegiatan gila itu ada kegiatan lain semacam pesta narkoba atau transaksi ilegal kartel narkoba.

VJ berparas manis dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya naik ke atas stage."Are you ready make some noise?!"

"Yeah!" gemuruh menggema. Hawa panas semakin menjadi.

"Let's play~"

Effect cahaya mendadak mati, dan tiba-tiba menyala menyorot satu titik yaitu panggung bundar yang terletak tepat di tengah para Crowds.

"WOOOO." Gemuruh sorak memekikkan telinga menyambut tirai yang terbuka menampilkan sosok yang paling dinanti para _partygoers_. DJ laki-laki itulah yang membuat para perempuan bersorak girang, parasnya tampan dengan garis rahang sempurna, berambut raven hitam legam, ekspresinya dingin berkesan maskulin, telihat sangat hot dan yummy. God! Dia sempurna. DJ itu memakai kaos tanpa lengan yang mempertontonkan ototnya dan ripped jeans yang memalut kakinya .

Menyisir rambunya kebelakang kemudian menyeringai menatap penjuru lapangan mengundang pekikkan yang jauh lebih keras. Effect warna-warni kembali menyorot kesegala arah.

Electro lagi, lebih keras dan menghanyutkan.

"Eveybody get ready to jump!" serak, bass, begitu menggoda. Para perempuan memekik, DJ melakukan _Looping_ dan mereka semakin memanas.

DJ itu Sasuke, DJ muda yang sedang naik daun. Tampan, kaya dan penuh bakat, dia terlihat sangat sempurna. Semua orang mengakuinya.

Sasuke menggesek vinyl membuat nada hebat disana, _Crowds_ terlena dan dia tersenyum, senyum akan sarat sensual. Ah dia sangat memukau, menggiurkan.

Orang-orang merasa terbakar, menggila dan tak terkendali, lagu berganti. _Electro Dance Music_ andalan Sasuke, _Crowds_ menyambut dengan sorak kegirangan. Berhentak-hentak seakan mereka melayang diantara kapas.

"Hands up if you feeling the vibe now." Suara serak—sexy itu terdengar lagi, semakin menggoda dengan seringai andalannya. _Crowds_ semakin menjadi. Sasuke bergerak seirama dengan musik yang dia mainkan. Tanpa kaku, menikmati apa yang dia lakukan sama seperti _Crowdsnya_ yang juga menikmati musiknya. Mereka sama-sama terpuaskan, Sasuke memberikan seni dari musiknya, hiburan untuk kepuasan penggemarnya dan Sasuke mendapatkan material dan kepuasan akan hasrat dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Put your hands up!"

"Yeah!"

Teriakkan silih berganti, tangan mengacung diudara, tubuh terhentak-hentak tanpa lelah, liar. Sasuke meloncat diatas panggung, tangannya diudara, mereka menggila bersama dalam selimut musik yang memabukkan.

 _Electro Music Dance_ lagi, kembali ke _Electro_ dan diakhir _Hip-Hop_.

"The last, let's shout!"

"Sasuke!... Sasuke!... Sasuke!" sorak menggema, _Crowds_ menyuarakan nama Sasuke, meminta ateraksi sebagai penutup aksinya malam ini.

"Jump!" Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum, dua jarinya saling merapat dengan bibir dan melempar ciuman jauh yang di sambut teriakkan menggila dari para perempuan itu. Para relaki bersorak, bersiul menggoda membuat Sasuke tertawa.

"I love you guys!"

Dan sekali lagi _Hip-Hop_ berkumandang.

Naruto mabuk, menghabiskan berbotol-botol minuman. Neji mendengus, mencoba menghentikan gadis itu untuk tidak meminum lebih banyak. Naruto hanya bergumam tidak jelas yang membuat Neji menggeram marah, ditepuknya pipi Naruto,"Bangun bodoh." Naruto mendesis tidak suka, dia juga menepis tangan Neji. Posisinya berada dalam dekapan Neji saat ini membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak leluasa.

"Hik... aku.. hik.. mengan.. tuk.. hik." Neji menghela nafas, tangannya menahan tubuh gadis itu agar tidak merosot kemudian menyampirkan sweater agar menutupi bagian dada yang nampak terbuka. Naji menyeret tubuh itu menjauh—memasuki lorong menuju room.

"Kita menginap."katanya pelan tanpa meminta persetujuan gadis di dekapannya itu."Hey Neji~ hik.. carilah.. kekasih... hik.." Naruto meracau sambil cekukkan membuat Neji menyerit.

"Kamu.. tidak bisa.. hik terus bergantung.. hik... padaku..

Tapi.. jangan hik... permainkan mereka.. hik." Tambah gadis itu lagi. Tangannya melambai-lambai tidak jelas."Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu." Sahut Neji sangsi."Aku mengkhawatirkanmu idiot karena itulah aku masih sendiri." Lanjutnya lirih.

Mereka menyusuri lorong remang-remang, kanan-kiri terdengar desahan dan pekikan, bahkan ada yang saling serang tanpa mengungsi kedalam room. Terang-rengan melakukan hal-hal vulgar.

"Huekk."

Neji mendesis karena Naruto muntah tepat dibahunya, dengan cepat dia menyandarkan Naruto didepan pintu."Tunggu disini! Jangan pergi kemana-mana." Perintahnya, menyerahkan kemeja hitam miliknya sebelum bergegas kekamar mandi. Naruto yang sedikit sadar hanya mengangguk acuh, kepalnya terasa berat.

Sasuke menuruni stage lalu menghampiri teman-temannya di belakang panggung. Mereka berbincang-bincang sebelum pergi. Lorong remang-remang menyambut mereka, deretan room tertutup menyuarkan kenikmatan dunia. Menggelitik pendengaran yang mampu memancing nafsu birahi. Mereka—Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sai berjalan santai menuju room. Nampak gurat lelah di wajah Sasuke meski sebenarnya hari ini tidaklah sesibuk biasanya, pekerjaannya juga tidaklah berat hingga dia pantas merasa begitu terbebani. DJ adalah kesenangannya, musik adalah hidupnya. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini dia memang sedang banyak pikiran.

"Sasuke ingat jika besok kau ada jadwal di distrik tujuh, pukul lima sore." Shikamaru mengingatkan. Sasuke bergumam sebagai jawaban sebab dia tengah minum. Sai tersenyum,"Aku ingin bersenang-senang dahulu kawan." Ujarnya dngan nada _sing a song_ kemudian berlalu begitu saja memasuki sebuah room. Sasuke dan Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tak lama Shikamaru berhenti membuat Sasuke memandangnya dengan heran,"Barangku tertinggal didepan, kau bisa masuk lebih dahulu Sas." Katanya sambil berlari menjauh. Sasuke tidak menyahut karena sibuk minum namun kepalanya mengangguk.

Sasuke menyerit melihat gagang pintu, lebih tepatnya pada kunci yang tergantung, oh Shikamaru sudah membukanya, pikirnya tanpa basa basi lagi membuka pintu. Keningnya menyerit lagi, memandang heran kelantai, matanya menyusuri lantai dan dia dibuat heran dengan sneakers putih yang tergeletak dekat kakinya, lalu sweater yang ada di atas sofa. Semakin naik matanya memperhatikan sebuah dress tidur.

Matanya membola, dress tidur? Milik seseorang yang sudah pasti perempuan. Matanya segera naik ke tempat tidur dan

"Brushh." Air menyembur keluar dari mulutnya, Sasuke tergugu nampak terkejut.

Disana, ditempat tidur ada sosok yang tengah berbaring. Gadis cantik berambut pirang, dengan kemeja hitam yang hanya membalut tubuh atasnya, kemeja itu tidak terkancing sempurna, tersingkap menampakkan perut rata dan belahan yang nampak mengundang. Kaki jenjang terekspos jelas karena tidak tertutup apapun kecuali celana dalam hitam, kulit tan yang terlihat mengkilat terlihat sangat menggoda. Sasuke berjalan mendekat tanpa ragu meski tubuhnya sedikit kaku. Padahal bukan pertama kalinya dia menghadapi pemandangan semacam ini bahkan lebih tapi entah mengapa sensasi kali ini berbeda entah dari segi mana. Sasuke dapat melihat paras cantik itu, bulu mata lentik dengan bibir merah yang penuh, damn! Sasuke merasa terbakar. Padangannya naik, merasa penasaran dengan bola mata yang tersembunyi diantara kelopak mata itu, Sasuke ingin melihatnya.

Tunggu, ada yang terlewat. Ini jelas room yang telah disewanya. Mengapa gadis asing itu bisa berada di dalam sini? Seingatnya pun dia tidak memesan seorang pelacur untuk menghiburnya malam ini.

Sasuke mundur namun kakinya tidak sengaja menyenggol guci dibelakangnya hingga suara nyaring memecah keheningan."Shit!" dia mengumpat jengkel.

Kelopak mata itu membuka perlahan, tubuhnya menggeliat erotis membuyarkan pikiran sasuke. Biru, sewarna lautan. Bola mata yang membuatnya penasaran itu akhirnya menampakkan diri.

"Siapa kau?"

Naruto memicing menatap pemuda asing di depannya, wajah pemuda itu tidak terlalu jelas sebab orang itu berdiri dibalik cahaya lampu. Pemuda itu bergeming, Naruto berdiri.

"Tetap ditempatmu." Suara serak itu tidak asing di telingannya. Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum dia berlari kearah saklar lampu. Kelereng biru itu mengerjap lucu, memandang wajah tampan yang nampak sangat jelas sekarang. Pemuda itu Sasuke, DJ terpanas tahun ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"Aku?" Sasuke membeo.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Di room milikku?" naruto menahan nafas mendengar desisan berbahaya itu."Seingatku aku tidak memesan pelacur." Sasuke menyambung.

"Aku bukan pelacur brengsek!" teriak Naruto marah. Dia mendatangi Sasuke untuk menghajar pemuda itu namun Sasuke menghindar dengan cepat,"Hati-hati dengan gerakkanmu nona." Katanya mengejek. Tahu maksud dari lawannya Naruto segera mengambil dress miliknya. Terlambat, Sasuke sudah mengambilnya lebih dahulu.

"Kembalikan."

Sasuke menyeringai, melihat dress ditangannya dan Naruto bergantian."Tidak semudah itu dobe, dengan lancang kau memasuki roomku dan ingin kabur begitu saja huh?" ucapnya membuat Naruto gugup, sialan sekali pemuda ini, rutuknya dalam hati. Dan bagaimana bisa dia salah memasuki kamar, Naruto meratap dalam diam.

"Lalu apa mau mu brengsek?" Naruto menantang, Sasuke merasa senang. Pemuda itu membuang dress itu ketempat sampah tanpa peduli Naruto tengah melotot marah kearahnya, Sasuke mengunci pintu dan mengubungi Shikamaru.

"Kau pesan room lain, kali ini aku ingin bermain." Ujarnya serak, tenggorokkannya terasa kering. Naruto mendapat sinyal bahaya dengan mendengar suara berat milik Sasuke.

Naruto melangkah mundur,"Apa yang kau inginkan." Desisnya. Sasuke mengangkat dagu menantang. Berjalan mendekat, matanya tidak lepas dari Naruto.

"Let's play."

Tbc

A/n : seperti yang sudah saya katakan bahwa ini Versi terbaru. Apakah terlihat aneh? Masih adakah yang ingat? Hikz sekali lagi saya minta maaf chapter selanjutnya akan segera hadir. Maaf jika banyak typo ya.

RnR please


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Bad Girl and Cool DJ**

By

 _ **Baby Micky**_

SasuFem!Naru Fanfiction

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing**_ _: SasuFem!Naru_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Original story by_ _ **Baby Micky or McClosky**_

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Cover by Baby Micky_

 _ **Rated**_ _: M – for all content_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Drama-Romance-Angst-Action-Crime_

 _ **WARNING:**_ _Alternative Universe-Modern Setting_

 _Bad language-Ribaldry-alcohol-Smoking-Drugs-_

 _Genderswitch-Out Of Character-Adult Fiction_

 _Typo- Bad Chara-Bashing Chara_

 **Summary :**

Naruto—gadis berandalan korban Broken Home, pergi ke arena balap untuk menemui sahabatnya. Akibat kecerobohannya Naruto malah terjebak dalam kamar yang tak lain milik sang DJ terkenal bernama Sasuke.

NP : Bring Me The Horizon - Doomed

Naruto menggeram menatap nyalang pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlihat santai tidak peduli namun binar geli dimatanya membuat Naruto semakin ingin menghajar pemuda itu. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari setiap gerakkan yang dilakukan Sasuke, waspada. Naruto akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lega ketika Sasuke menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Memandang datar pada pintu yang terkunci rapat, Naruto tidak bisa kabur. Kunci disembunyikan Sasuke entah dimana sementara jendela kaca itu tidak membantu sama sekali kecuali dia ingin tubuhnya terjun bebas mengantam aspal jalanan, tidak terimakasih.

Kuku panjangnya rusak digigit, merasa gelisah terus menerus. Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke mengurungnya disini. Oh sial tentu si brengsek itu mengurungku disini, aku lancang tidur dikamarnya. Bagus sekali Naruto, pikirnya masam. Naruto menatap penampilannya, God! Naruto membiarkan Sasuke melihat hampir seluruh tubuh polosnya. Ingat Naruto hanya memakai kemeja hitam acak-acakkan. Naruto merasa malu luar biasa, wajahnya memerah hingga telinga. Pantas Sasuke mengira dia pelacur. Lihat saja penampilannya saat ini tidak lebih baik dari jalang, Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu ceroboh,"Apa yang ku lakukan." Cicitnya.

Sasuke sudah selesai mandi saat melihat gadis itu tengah mondar-mandir."Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Naruto menghentikan tingkah bodohnya,"Keluarkan aku dari sini." Naruto berucap sinis.

"Aku yakin kamu tahu dimana pintu keluar." Naruto menyerit sedikit aneh melihat perubahan Sasuke. Panggilan yang lebih akrab itu membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah, yeah hanya sedikit tidak lebih."Kamu mengunci pintunya." Sergah Naruto."Lalu?"

"Kembalikan kuncinya padaku!"

"Kenapa kamu begitu ingin lari?" Naruto melotot,"Kenapa kamu begitu menyebalkan!" serunya jengkel, melipat tangannya didepan dada, bergaya angkuh."Aku?" Sasuke membeo, namun sekejap dia kembali tersenyum, mengejek."Terimakasih pujiannya." Lanjutnya santai. Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang masih bergeming ditempatnya Sasuke menurunkan Bathrobe sebatas pinggang mempertontonkan otot-ototnya. Naruto memerah, menelan ludah gugup, damn! So sexy. Pikirnya melantur. Oh shit! Abs yang terbentuk itu begitu menggoda, aku ingin menyentuhnya! Naruto menjerit dalam hati. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, kenapa dia harus mendapatkan pemandangan sepanas ini? Ratapnya. Dia benar-benar ingin menyentuh perut berotot itu astaga!

"Menyukainya dobe?"

Sekali lagi, double shit! Suara Sasuke begitu berat, serak dan terdengar sensual dipendengarannya. Naruto mengumpat, Sasuke menyeringai senang. Meski tidak sepenuhnya dapat mengalihkan konsentrasinya terhadap tubuh menggoda Sasuke, dengan wajah memerah malu Naruto berkata,"A-apa maksudmu brengsek?"

"Jaga bicaramu, aku tahu kamu ingin menyentuhku." Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto mengumpat, telinga jelas merasa tergelitik mendengar suara Sasuke. Sial bagaimana bisa aku semesum ini, pikirnya masam. Oh otaknya berputar-putar membayangkan hal erotis tentang Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasa begitu panas, bahkan Neji pun tidak pernah membuatnya segila ini. Naruto mengaku saja jika dia begitu menyukai Abs lelaki, hell perempuan mana yang tidak menyukai hal tersebut. Beritahu Naruto jika ada yang tidak mengaku maka dengan senang hati Naruto menjejalkan majalah playboy berisi Abs dan dia akan berteriak, _Jalang munafik_! Ya Naruto akan melakukannya hahaha.

Naruto menahan nafas, dia menyentuh abs Sasuke ya Tuhan! Dia benar-benar menyentuhnya, Naruto merasa ingin menjerit. Keras tapi lembut dan juga panas. Naruto bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke sudah ada didepannya. Mendongak, hidung mereka bersentuhan. Tangan Sasuke membantu tangan mungil Naruto untuk menjelajah perut dan dada bidangnya. Bisa dia rasakan tubuh di depannya tengah tegang dalam artian gugup. Dalam hati Sasuke menyeringai licik. Dipandanginya mata sebiru lautan itu, kosong karena pemiliknya tengah berhayal erotis. Sasuke merasa menang, tatapannya beralih pada bibir penuh itu, terlihat menggiurkan.

Suara bedebuk, posisi mereka telah ditentukan, Naruto dibawah kukungan Sasuke."Bernafaslah." Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Naruto yang memerah. Sekali hirup dan Naruto kembali menahan nafas ketika bibir mereka bertemu, hanya menempel tapi sanggup mengacaukan pikiran Naruto. Tidak sekalipun meski ini bukan ciuman pertamanya tapi Naruto merasa berbeda. Melayang, lembut, ringan dan terasa bebas. Perutnya merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik saat bibir tipis itu melumat bibirnya, menjilat terus seperti itu.

Dan ketika jemari dingin itu menelusup—menelusuri punggungnya Naruto melenguh. Tangannya bergetar mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke dari tubuhnya."Nhh.. nohh." Naruto menggeleng membuat ciuman itu terlepas. Sasuke menatapnya ganas, tubuhnya merasa terbakar. Naruto menggeleng,"Aku tidak bisa Sasuke." Ucapnya lirih. Tatapan itu terasa kosong membuat Sasuke sesak."Tidak." katanya pelan. Tangan besarnya merengkuh tubuh yang bergetar itu kedalam pelukan hangat, menyelimuti tubuh keduannya."Sa—s." Telunjuk itu menghentikan bibir itu untuk berucap."Jangan berkata apapun lagi." Ujarnya."Tidurlah aku akan menjagamu." Lanjutnya. Naruto memejamkan mata meresapi kecupan hangat Sasuke di keningnya.

Naruto kecil bersama kakeknya memasuki pagar beton tinggi berlapis kawat berduri. Naruto kecil tersenyum lebar, kakeknya bilang jika mereka akan berkemah. Memasuki hutan dengan mobil jeep offroad kakeknya Naruto memandang pohon-pohon pinus menjulang tinggi dengan takjub. "Kakek apa tempatnya masih jauh?" Kakek tersenyum mengusap rambut Naruto kecil dengan sayang."Sebentar lagi Naruto." Jawabnya membuat Naruto kecil merengut—mengembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Kakek apa kita juga akan berburu rusa?" tanyanya, meniup-niup poni rambutnya. Kakek Naruto tertawa gemas melihat tingkah cucunya,"Tentu saja, kita akan menangkap ikan dan bermain di air terjun." Mata biru Naruto kecil berbinar senang, gadis kecil itu kembali bersemangat, bibirnya mulai bernyanyi diikuti sang kakek yang masih menyetir. Iruka tersenyum menatap kebersamaan kakek dan cucu itu. Dia bersyukur Naruto kecil tidak lagi bersedih karena perceraian orangtuanya.

Perjalanan panjang itu harus terhenti karena mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Tenda tenda besar telah berdiri, ada banyak orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Naruto kecil disambut dengan hangat, mereka pasukan khusus yang merupakan anak buah kakeknya. Seorang lelaki berbadan tegap menghampiri mereka, Naruto kecil tidak begitu paham dengan pembicaraan itu sehingga dia memutuskan untuk berkeliling bersama Iruka di belakangnya.

Naruto tidak tahu jika ada anak-anak selain dirinya di tempat ini sebelum akhirnya dia melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Usia mereka sama bahkan ada yang lebih tua, Naruto dengan riang menghampiri anak-anak itu yang tengah mengumpulkan kayu bakar."Boleh aku membantu?" pertanyaan polos itu mengagetkan beberapa anak. Mereka menatap Naruto penuh tanda tanya,"Apakah ada yang aneh?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Anak-anak itu menggeleng, beberapa menghampiri Naruto sedangkan sisanya memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Sosok perempuan remaja tanggung memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, dia Naruto dan ini mimpinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Gadis itu ingat, di tempat inilah Naruto memutuskan cita-citanya untuk dimasa depan, di tempat ini juga Naruto bertemu Sasuke. Sosok Sasuke yang dingin namun terlihat sangat polos disaat bersamaan. Di tempat ini lah mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi sahabat dimana sebelumnya mereka adalah rival.

Di tempat ini Naruto memahat kenangan indah bersama orang-orang yang telah memberikan arti kehidupan. Tapi di tempat ini pula Naruto harus menyerah pada mimpinya menjadi seorang tentara. Tempat ini membuat Naruto trauma, dimana kenangan buruk itu membuat Naruto ketakutan setiap malam. Kejadian itu saat umurnya dua belas tahun, kejadian dimana untuk pertama kalinya Naruto harus membunuh dan melihat bagaimana orang lain terbunuh karena dirinya.

Naruto di culik oleh pemburu liar saat dia bertugas mengumpulkan kayu bakar, dia tidak sempat melawan karena peluru bius sudah menembus kulitnya. Naruto dikurung di sebuah lubang besar bersama beberapa temannya yang lain, bahkan ada tulang-tulang manusia di dalam lubang itu. Mereka ketakutan, satu persatu temannya di siksa bahkan sampai di perkosa. Membuat Naruto menangis, dia gelisah takut, dia ingin pulang. Naruto bahkan melihat temannya di bunuh di depan matanya sendiri karena berusaha memberontak.

Hingga tiba saat dimana Naruto akan disiksa juga, dia menangis, mencoba memberontak tapi orang itu memukulinya, Naruto menjerit. Naruto tidak bisa berpikir jernih ketika orang itu mencoba melucuti pakaiannya. Naruto tidak tahu, tapi begitu matanya melihat garpu yang tergeletak tak jauh di tempatnya berbaring tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menyerang, garpu menembus bola mata itu membuat sang pemilik menjerit pilu. Naruto berusah kabur, naas kakinya di tarik hingga ia terjatuh. Naruto tidak menyerah dia menendang kesegala arah sampai mengenai orang itu, Naruto menyerang lagi dengan kemampuan seadanya, menggunakan benda di sekitar, balok kayu yang dia pukulkan ke kepala orang itu beberapa kali, kemudian lampu tidur yang dia lempar, orang itu berteriak murka dan berusaha menghindari sebisanya. Dalam hati mungkin orang itu telah bersumpah untuk membunuh Naruto, kenyataan tidaklah seindah di pikirannya. Naruto dengan sisi gelapnya, sisi yang akhirnya terbangun, sisi yang akan membuat siapa pun bergidik takut.

Naruto mendapatkannya, garpu rumput, ujungnya meruncing tajam berkilat tertimpa cahaya. Naruto menyeringai, tatapannya dingin terarah pada sosok yang memandang takut ke arahnya. Naruto berjalan mendekat, bunyi ujung besi yang bergesekkan dengan lantai beton itu terdengar mengerikan di telinga orang itu. Nyawanya berada di ujung tombak, dia abaikan sakitnya mata yang masih tertancap garpu makan. Ketakutannya berpusat pada gadis di depannya. Dia merasa menyesal karena telah menculik anak yang salah, dia telah menculik iblis bertopeng malaikat. Ingin mentertawakan dirinya sendiri tapi tenggorokkannya tercekat.

"Paman?" suara itu begitu manja tapi telinganya mendengar seperti geraman, bola mata biru itu kosong tapi senyum tidak lepas dari wajah gadis itu."Paman tidak ingin bermain dengan Ruko?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, ekspresinya terlihat sedih—bibirnya melengkung kebawah. Orang itu menggeleng, berjalan mundur menuju pintu keluar."Paman ingin pergi? Paman ingin meninggalkan Ruko?" Tidak sekali pun dia merasa iba bahkan ketika gadis itu menangis, jelas posisinya lah yang harusnya di kasihani, dia akan mati di tangan gadis itu jika dia tidak berhasil kabur. Sedikit lagi dia akan sampai di pintu keluar."Paman ingin kabur?"

"Paman ingin kabur dari ku!"

"Tidak akan bisa!"

Orang itu memutuskan berlari karena Naruto sudah terlihat sangat marah, garpu rumput itu mengacung dengan tiga mata tajam itu mengarah padanya. Tangannya berhasil memutar kunci, knop pintu telah dia pegang, tersenyum merasa berhasil bergegas membuka—terlambat, dia terlambat. Garpu itu sudah menembus perutnya. Darah mengalir deras dari mulut dan perutnya, dia berakhir—mati ditangan bocah itu. Naruto kecil tersenyum seolah dia mendapatkan mainan baru, warna kesukaannya ada dimana-mana, di tangan, di lantai bahkan di dinding. Semua merah dan Naruto menyukainya.

"N-naruto..."

Terduduk, Naruto merasa sangat lemas. Suara itu menyadarkannya. Dia seperti orang ling-lung ketika Sasuke menariknya menjauh dari mayat itu. Sasuke melihat semuanya, dari Naruto menusukkan garpu itu ke mata penjahat hingga garpu rumput yang menembus perut, dia juga melihat bagaimana Naruto terlihat begitu senang. Sasuke melihat sisi gelap Naruto, dia tidak ingin percaya tapi dia tidak bisa menampik kebohongan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" suara lirih itu membuat Sasuke kembali ke alam nyata, menyerit mengetahui Naruto tidak mengingat apa yang telah gadis itu lakukan sebelumnya."Kamu tidak ingat?" dan gelengan dari Naruto pun membuat Sasuke bersumpah akan bungkam tentang kejadian yang telah dia lihat. Dia tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun, sekalipun itu Naruto sendiri. Kecuali, jendral besar itu."Sasuke?"

Naruto menjerit begitu melihat tangannya yang berlumuran darah,"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tanganku... tanganku ber—." Sasuke memelukkan erat,"Orang itu sudah mati, aku membunuhnya." Kata Sasuke nadanya begitu tenang. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya,"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku... telah membuatmu menjadi pembunuh... Sasuke...hiks." Sasuke menggepalkan tangannya, biarlah dia berbohong. Dia tidak ingin membuat Naruto tertekan lebih jauh."Tidak apa, aku telah berjanji untuk selalu melindungimu." Gumamnya.

Ketika pagi menjelang, Sasuke bersama korban yang tersisa di temukan oleh petugas yang dikirim langsung oleh kakeknya. Kedatangan mereka disambut haru, untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah mereka telah membuat kesalahan besar. Korban meninggal lima orang termasuk dengan tersangka, namun jika di hitung dengan korban yang telah menjadi tulang itu sekitar dua puluh orang. Telah di ketahui jika tersangka yang di duga sebagai pemburu liar tersebut adalah seorang buronan tingkat Internasional, tersangka _Human Trafficking_ , tersangka juga merupakan predator anak. Sasuke hanya memberikan keterangan pada petugas sesuai dengan apa yang dia lihat kecuali perihal pembunuhan yang dilakukan Naruto. Sasuke mengubahnya, mengakui bahwa dia lah yang telah membunuh tersangka. Sasuke tidak khawatir apabila dia akan ditangkap lalu dipenjara karena hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi. Sasuke masih dibawah umur dan lagi pula tindakan tersebut merupakan bentuk pertahanan diri sebab nyawanya terancam. Dia punya alasan untuk membunuh penjahat tersebut.

Apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah mengatakan sebuah rahasia yang hanya dia yang tahu. Sasuke ingin membaginya pada kakek Naruto—sang Jendral besar, hanya lelaki dewasa itu yang bisa Sasuke percaya. Tak berapa lama Sasuke dipanggil untuk menghadap sang Jendral. Tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun untuknya, siap untuk menghadap dan membeberkan semua rahasia itu.

"Anda memanggil saya?" dengan ketenangan yang mengagumkan Sasuke tanpa rasa takut menatap lurus pada mata tajam itu. Lelaki paruh baya di depannya mempersilkan duduk, Sasuke mengambil kursi tepat di depan lelaki itu."Apakah kamu tahu alasan aku memanggilmu?" Sasuke mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Anda ingin mendegar semua yang saya lihat."

"Bisakah kamu membaginya denganku?"

Keheningan melanda selama beberapa saat. Deru nafas teratur dari dua orang berbeda usia itu memenuhi ruangan yang mengeluarkan hawa tegang.

"Penjahat itu... bukan aku yang membunuhnya."

Mata lelaki itu membelalak—sesaat sebelum ekspresinya kembali setenang air."Aku membuntuti penjahat itu ketika dia menculik Tayuya. Tidak terlalu jauh tapi letak bangunan itu ada di lembah, aku melihat Tayuya di masukkan kedalam lubang besar..." Sasuke melanjutkan, suaranya terasa tercekat untuk kembali melanjutkan cerita."Dan setelahnya Naruto ditarik keluar secara paksa... penjahat itu membawanya masuk, aku memutuskan untuk menolong Tayuya terlebih dahulu... lubang itu penuh anak-anak dan tulang belulang manusia..."

Kakek Naruto menahan nafas, kepalnya penuh bayangan tentang kejadian itu, menerka-nerka apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"Tayuya berhasil aku bebaskan lalu aku menyuruhnya membebaskan yang lain. Aku kemudian mencari keberadaan cucu anda, dan saya menemukannya... di sebuah kamar, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya tapi aku melihat dengan jelas Naruto menancapkan garpu pada mata penjahat itu... hingga dia menembus perut itu dengan garpu rumput." Jendral besar tidak bisa berkata apapun, dia bungkam. Hatinya bertanya-tanya apakah dia telah mengajarkan hal yang benar pada cucunya? Apakah dia telah membuat Naruto menjadi sosok pembunuh berdarah dingin? Apakah dia telah melakukan kesalahan lagi?

"Jendral?" Sasuke memandangnya serius,"Ada apa? Kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang lain?" tanyanya, tidak tahu mengapa jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak menntu.

"Sejak kapan Naruto memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan Ruko?"

Mereka tidak tahu ada gedis kecil yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Gadis kecil itu Naruto yang bersembunyi di balik lemari. Menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, badannya bergetar. Dia yang membunuh penjahat itu dengan kedua tangannya. Bukan Sasuke yang membunuhnya. Tapi mengapa dia tidak mengingat kejadian tersebut. Mengapa? Dan siapa itu Ruko? Kenapa dia memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan itu?

Di satu sisi yang lain, Naruto remaja tengah tergugu. Tubuhnya yang seringan kapas itu terjatuh ke atas lantai."Tidak mungkin." Lirihnya. Kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi telinganya. Suara-suara itu mengganggunya, Naruto berteriak tapi suaranya tidak keluar. Menggelengkan kepalanya, menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tidak!" Naruto menghirup udara rakus, keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Dia bermimpi, itu ingatan masa lulunya sebelum kecelakan yang menyebabkan sebagian ingatannya menghilang. Naruto bisa mengingat semuanya, mengapa dia dikirim kembali pada ayahnya. Mengapa dia tidak di ijinkan menjadi seorang tentara oleh kakeknya, bahkan kakeknya tidak pernah lagi mengunjunginya. Sekarang Naruto mengetahui sisi lainnya. Dia mengetahui semua kebenaran itu, mengapa dia di jauhkan dari Sasuke sahabatnya.

Perasaannya campur aduk, senang, sedih dan takut. Naruto kembali mendaptkan ingatannya tapi dia harus mendapati kenyataan pahit di balik semua ingatan itu. Naruto mempunyai satu orang lain di tubuhnya. Naruto tercekat—meremas sprey putih itu, ingatannya kembali pada kejadian di arena balap liar saat umurnya lima belas tahun. Sosok itu, sosok yang membuatnya tidak terkendali yang hampir membuatnya membunuh orang lagi, sosok itu adalah Ruko. Diri Naruto yang lain.

Tanpa sadar dirinya menangis keras."Kenapa harus aku Tuhan?"

Sasuke mematung menatap gadis di depannya yang terlihat kacau."Kamu menangis?" membeo begitu mendapati mata sembab Naruto."Apa yang terjadi?" tapi Sasuke tidak mendapat jawaban, Naruto hanya memandang kosong kearahnya. Berlutut di depan gadis itu hanya untuk mendapati kenyataan,"Tiga tahun yang lalu aku hampir membunuh orang lagi kamu tahu?" Naruto terkekeh setelahnya."Bukan aku... tapi Ruko yang melakukannya! Ya jalang itu yang melakukannya bukan aku Sasuke!" secepat kilat Sasuke memeluk gadis di depannya, berusaha menahan gerakan Naruto yang membabi buta.

"Ruko yang membunuh penjahat itu! Bukan aku!" Naruto berteriak lagi dan Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya. Sasuke tahu Naruto telah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali.

Naruto mendorong Sasuke, menatap nyalang pada bola mata hitam kelam itu—mencengkram kedua bahu kokoh itu,"Kamu percayakan Sasuke?" tanyanya memandang Sasuke dengan binar ganjil. Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudian mengangguk, merengkuh tubuh yang terlihat rapuh itu kedalam pelukkannya."Aku tahu dan aku percaya padamu, Naruto."

Mereka berbaring saling berhadapan dengan tautan tangan yang tidak lepas dan mata yang bertubrukkan—menyelami keindahan masing-masing. Naruto membiarkan Sasuke menjelajahi kepalanya dengan jari-jari besar milik pemuda itu."Aku takut Sasuke." Akhirnya Naruto bersuara setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Jemari Sasuke berhenti di pipinya, menangkup—mengusap memberi kehagatan untuk gadis itu."Jangan takut, aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Tatapan bola mata biru itu nanar,"Bagaimana jika aku lepas kendali lagi? Aku takut membunuh orang lagi." Cicitan itu membuat Sasuke sesak."Naruto, Ruko tidak akan membunuh sembarang orang." Ujarnya membuat Naruto menyerit tidak mengerti."Maksudmu?"

"Dia terpaksa, dia melakukannya untuk melindungi mu juga dirinya sendiri. Lihatlah lagi kejadian-kejadian itu, siapa orang yang telah Ruko bunuh dan siapa yang telah Ruko celakai, siapa Naruto?"

Tertegun, mencoba kilas balik Naruto menyadari maksud Sasuke. Orang-orang itu adalah orang jahat, orang yang ingin menghancurkan masa depannya,"Penjahat." Jawabnya pelan. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Biarpun suatu saat nanti kamu lepas kendali, aku yang akan menghentikanmu."

Naruto akhirnya ikut Sasuke kembali ke apartement pemuda itu meskipun dengan paksaan. Lagi pula dia belum berminat untuk kembali kerumah. Sasuke pergi cukup lama hingga dia merasa begitu bosan. Dia belum mandi dan sarapan, Naruto lapar memutuskan untuk memasak sesuatu. Masa bodoh dengan Sasuke yang akan marah nanti, dia mengatasinya. Mengeluarkan beberapa bahan seperti kentang, wartel dan ayam, Naruto akan membuat sup. Cuaca sedang tidak bagus, hujan sejak tadi pagi dan masih belum berhenti.

Naruto dengan cekatan memotong-motong bahan masakan tersebut, dia asik dengan dunian= sampai-sampai tidak menyadari Sasuke yang memperhatikannya dari belakang—bersandar pada kusen pintu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, melangkah pelan dan memeluk gadis di depannya dari belakang. Naruto terperanjat—hampir memekik,"Sasuke!" Serunya jengkel tapi tidak melepaskan pelukkan pemuda itu."Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Setelah ini aku akan pulang, aku sudah menghubungi Neji."

Begitu mendengar pernyataan Naruto ekspresi pemuda tampan itu langsung berubah masam, melepaskan pelukannya dan memilih untuk duduk di meja makan."Kamu bisa pulang besok aku yang akan mengantarmu Naruto." Ujarnya. Naruto menghela nafas, mematikan kompor dan mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke. Menggeleng memberi pertanda menolak,"Aku tidak bisa, aku harus sekolah jika kamu lupa."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu dan aku juga akan menjemputmu." Sepertinya Sasuke bersikeras untuk meminta Naruto tinggal meski dia tidak menyampaikannya dengan terang-terangan."Tidak Sasuke." Sahutnya tegas."Sudah ku kat—." Naruto memotongnya,"Cukup, aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengan mu sekarang. Ayo kita makan karena aku sudah sangat lapar."

Sasuke bungkam dan mulai menikmati makanannya. Seperti itulah jika mereka bersama, pertengkaran kecil karena masalah sepele. Tapi terkadang mereka akan bertingkah sangat manis hingga membuat orang-orang bingung karenanya. Tapi lepas dari itu semua mereka berdua sama-sama menikmati kebersamaan itu.

Sasuke selesai lebih dahulu, tanpa banyak bicara dia mencuci bekas peralatan makannya kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Naruto menghela nafas, terkadang sifat kekanak-kanakkan Sasuke akan muncul dan itu membuatnya jengkel. Menekuk wajahnya lantas setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya, Naruto memutuskan menemui Sasuke yang tengah berada di kamarnya. Naruto menemukan pemuda itu tengah berbaring di ranjangnya, gadis itu tahu bahwa Sasuke hanya berpura-pura tidur.

"Sasuke?" namun pemuda itu hanya diam, mendekat dan membaringkan tubuhnya juga Naruto mengusap lembut kepala bermahkota hitam legam itu."Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaanmu Sasuke, aku tahu kamu ada jadwal hari ini." Katanya. Sasuke tidak manyahut tetapi dia masih bisa mendengar."Sasuke aku tahu kamu hanya pura-pura tidur." Naruto gemas dan Sasuke memeluknya lagi. Abaikan protesan Naruto dia hanya tersenyum samar.

"Berkencanlah denganku setelah aku selesai."

Naruto memerah membuat Sasuke gemas akan tingkahnya, Naruto masih tetap sama. Tidak peduli jika ada Naruto lain yang bersembunyi dibalik senyuman itu. Bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah Naruto. Dia menerima apa adanya gadis itu karena dia tahu Naruto pun sama, menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihan dirinya.

Tbc

A/n : jumpa lagi!^^ kekeke pendek ya? Sengaja biar bisa update cepat. Maaf jika banyak typo ya saya langsung mempublish fic ini begitu selelsai, keke oh ya chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan terlambat di karenakan saya sedang sibuk menyiapkan UPK(Ujian Praktik Kejuruan) saya masih anak sekolahan hehe. Tapi saya akan berusaha mempublish tepat waktu^^


End file.
